fanfiction
by Suma Saga
Summary: karena kemalasan author, fic ini jadi re-post   v  maaf sekali ya... yang mau baca aja deh :D *intinya gak bisa bikin summary gitu*


disclimer: not mine... ada 3 orang jadi saya malas ngetiknya :3

warning: yaoi, OOC, abal, ending aneh, meski T tapi kiss-nya nggak diliatin soalnya buru-buru :3

.

.

.

Di sebuah apartemen berlantai banyak, seorang cowok berambut pirang dengan seragam bartender lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupunya sedang duduk di emperan… wek, gak elit ah, emperan! Balkon apartemen milik temannya yang adalah seorang dokter illegal.

Mungkin agak kurang pas kalau saya memanggilnya 'cowok', soalnya umurnya sudah 24 tahunan. Mungkin lebih cocok kalau saya panggil paman kali ya? *sebuah tong sampah bertuliskan 'keep Ikeburo green' melayang kearah… layar computer anda*

Eh, biar akrab, kita panggil saja dia Shizuo. Atau Heiwajima? Shizuo kedengarannya sok akrab banget sih. Shizuo aja lah! Heiwajima kepanjangan! Author males ngetik.

Shizuo yang sedang menyambangi rumah mantan teman sekolahnya yang sekarang bekerja sebagai dokter illegal itu memasang tampang kusut minta disetrika. Perempatan jalan dari tadi nangkring di pelipisnya. Cakep cakep kok tempramen. Nggak ada yang naksir lho!

"nee~ nee~ Shinra-san, boleh aku ambil cola di kulkasmu~?"

"ah, Celty-san~ boleh aku pinjam charge laptop-mu~?"

Orang yang mengkasilkan suara yang diatas itulah yang membuat perempatan di kepala Shizuo makin banyak. Apalagi sekarang ditambah pertigaan segala. Garing? Kida dong!

Shizuo memilih menjauh dari si pemilik suara imut—meh, menjijikkan menurutnya itu. Dia lebih suka 'bertenger' di balkon sambil merokok daripada disuruh duduk berdampingan dengan si kutu loncat. Amit-amit deh! Sampai warna rambutnya berubah jadi putih juga dia nggak mau!

"nee~ Shi-zu-chan~ kenapa mukamu kusut begitu? Padahal hari ini cerah. Kau kangen padaku yaa~?" seorang paman imut berumur sekitaran 23 mau 24 dengan cerianya menarik-narik pipi Shizuo yang sedang asik membangun jalan di jidatnya. Setelah menulis kalimat ini, author ditikam sampai berlumuran darah karena menyebut orang itu 'paman'.

Shizuo berbalik sembari mengangkat meja, yang notabene punya orang itu dengan tenaga kudanya Finny (kok kayak crossover?). "IIIZAAAYAAA! Kau mau dibunuh rupanya?" serunya sambil terus menggotong meja dari kayu jati di atas kepalanya. Meskipun saya sendiri juga nggak tau kalo di Jepun sono ada kayu jati.

Saat Shizuo dan Izaya tengah asik 'bercanda' bak orang yang masa kecilya kurang bahagia, tiba-tiba ada asap hitam keluar dari dalam apartemen. Bukannya Shinra lagi masak terus gosong atau apa. Bukan. Asap itu keluar dari *ahem* Celty yang kalau dia punya kepala, pasti sudah pasang tampang jengah melihat 'saudara tiri' itu berantem. Udah nggak tau waktu, nggak tau tempat pula!

Celty –yang masih berasap tentunya- menunjukkan PDA-nya kepada Shizuo yang lagi asik ngangkat meja-kayu-jati seakan meja itu alat fitness [Shizuo-san, bisakah kau tenang sedikit? Itu property milik Shinra-san]

Shizuo yang terkenal sebagai 'orang terkuat di Ikeburo'pun entah kenapa langsung menuruti saja kata-kata si Dullahan. Takut dicabut nyawanya pake death scythe kali. Meskipun Celty yang nggak punya kepala masih seratus kali lebih cantik daripada si Grell. Shizuo menurunkan meja dari kayu jati impor itu ke lokasinya semula sambil berdecak tak senang melihat ke arah si informan kutu (tukang nyari gossip seputaran kutu gitu?) yang kini sudah pindah spot, bersembunyi dibelakang Celty.

"um… umm…" gumam Izaya sambil ngangguk-ngangguk kayak anak kecil. "Celty-san bener lho, Shizu-chan~ nanti kamu bisa dimutilasi sama Shinra-san lho~" sambung Izaya sembari nunjuk-nunjuk karton susu diatas meja dapur Shinra dan terus berceloteh tentang kekurangan kalsium atau apa. Mirip cewek yang punya pacar tsundere aja (emang iya kan? *langsung kena hujam pisau lipat*)

Sebelum Shizuo dan Izaya memulai aksi kejar-kejarannya, Celty terlebih dahulu menunjukkan layar PDA-nya [Shizuo-san, bisakah kau tunda acara kejar-kejaranmu? Aku ada urusan sedikit dengan Izaya-kun]

Shizuo kembali berdecak (mengumpat) pelan. Tujuannya kesini tadi pagi bukanlah untuk ketemu pacarnya *sebuah sofa 1 juta yen melayang kearah author*. Tapi kenapa si kutu sialan tiba-tiba nongol di rumah Shinra sih?

-flashback-

Pagi ini entah kenapa Tom-san tidak repot-repot menelponnya. Malah, dia dengan senang hati mampir ke apartemen amburadul seorang Shizuo Heiwajima, orang terkuat seantero Ikeburo, kalau nggak mau disebut monster Ikeburo.

Dan entah kenapa pula, si bos debt collector itu memberikan pekerjaan baru kepada Shizuo yang amat sangat diluar perkiraan. Bahkan informan ber-hoodie bulu pun nggak bakal kepikiran.

"Nah, ini laptop-nya, ini data yang harus kau ketik, jangan lupa yang ini dipisah, terus dibuat table. Oh, yang satu ini butuh perhitungan khusus. Kau bisa kan? Ku anggap saja kau bisa! Jaa na!" Shizuo hanya bisa melongo dengan tampangnya yang kelewat lugu untuk ukuran cowok secakep Shizuo. Sepertinya otaknya yang kelewat 'simple' kurang mampu menangkap instruksi dari bos-nya itu.

Masih memandangi laptop mearah ditangannya, Shizuo mulai bergumam tak jelas "yah, daripada bengong melulu di depan pintu gini, mending dicoba dulu deh. Ada kan pepatah 'witing tresna jalaran saka kulina'" dan dengan pepatah bahasa jawa yang entah dia dapat dari mana dan entah tau atau tidak maksudnya, Shizuo melenggang masuk ke apartemennya yang serupa bantar gebang.

Lima menit kemudian, Apartemen Shizuo Heiwajima…

Shizuo yang notabenenya penagih utang yang hobi pakai tenaga, bukan pegawai kantoran yang suka menjamah barang macam laptop, bingung cara mengoprasikan benda persegi merah itu. Sejak lima menit yang lalu yang dilakukannya hanyalah memutari meja kecil di ruang tengah apartemennya dan memperhatikan benda yang bernama 'laptop' itu.

Tentunya Shizuo tidak katro-katro amat sampai membuka laptop saja tidak bisa. Kalo Cuma buka sih, gampang lah… Saat hendak menyalakan layar yang dipikirannya mirip layar tivi itu, maksudnya saat mencet tombol power-nya, ternyata si Shizuo salah perkiraan soal tenaga yang harus digunakan untuk sekedar mencet tombol power

DORRR!

Jadilah Shizuo Heiwajima, ex-bartender cakep, ganteng nan cool keluar dari apartemennya dengan gaya rambut baru… afro.

-end flashback-

Kalau anda sekalian berfikiran bahwa ini tak akan mungkin terjadi kaerna Shizuo bukan Shin Seijuro (saya kok baru sadar namanya mirip? O.O). tapi beginilah kenyataannya. Shizuo meledakkan laptop, Shizuo pergi nyervis laptop di tempat Shinra, Shizuo ketemu sang pujaan hati! Tamat!

Setelah balik dari ngejar-ngejar author kurang kerjaan, Shizuo berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan melihat Shinra men-servis laptop-nya… atau tepatnya laptop bos-nya. Sekali-sekali ia mecuri pandang kearah si kutu Izaya dan Celty. Sepertinya mereka sedang ngomong serius.

"Sepertinya rusaknya 'cukup' parah…" kata-kata Shinra membuatnya kembali mengkawatirkan laptop bos-nya yang lagi di'oprasi' sama Shinra. "Aku tidak bisa membetulkannya sepenuhnya. Tapi aku tahu saipa yang bisa dimintai tolong!" kata Shinra ceria sambil mengambil pnselnya dan mulai mencet-mencet tombolnya. Menelpon seseorang.

Shizuo tak sabar. Kalau begini, kerjaannya tak mungkin kelar! "Memang kau telpon siapa, eh?"

Shinra tersenyum, atau katakanlah menyeringgai "Nanti kau juga tau." Balasnya pendek.

Setelah sekitar 10 menit menunggu, muncullah sesosok perempuan otaku berpakaian serba hitam yang sepertinya terobsesi dengan komik-komik berdarah. Dialah Erika Karisawa, fujoshi akut yang bahkan seorang macam Shizuo pun takut padanya.

"K-KENAPA KAU ADA DI SINI, HAH?" Tanya Shizuo kelewat kencang. Baru membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan Erika saja dia sudah merinding.

Erika dengan senyum khas fujoshi-nya membalas dengan kalem "Selamat pagi, Shizu-chan~ apa kabar? Kudengar Shinra-san butuh bantuan."

Shizuo mulai membangun jalan tol lagi di jidatnya "GRRR…! (ini judulnya DRRR! Bukan GRRR! Oy!) JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SHIZU-CHAN! Namaku Shizuo! SHI-ZU-O!" Shizuo mencak-mencak gak karuan.

"ahaha… iya ya. Aku lupa! Shizu-chan kan property pribadinya Izanyan~" masih cengar-cengir nggak jelas, nona muda Karisawa ini dengan berani fangirlan di depan monster Ikeburo.

Sebelum Shizuo lepas control, Shinra menengahi si fujoshi pemberani dan si monster Ikeburo yang lagi perang Death Glare. "yak! Biarkan Erika melakukan pekerjaannya! Shizuo, kau bergabung saja dengan Celty dan Izaya disana!" sambil mengatakan hal enteng begitu, Shinra memasang muka 'kesana-atau-kau-ku-mutilasi!'

Shizuo dengan berat hati berjalan menuju ruangan yang dimaksudkan si Shinra. Rasanya pembuluh darah di kepalanya mau pecah hanya karena meliat si kutu Izaya. Apa karena dia terpana dengan keimutan paman-informan-yang-ngakunya-21-padahal-23-tahun itu? Nggak mungkin deh… :v

Di ruangan itu, tentu saja Shizuo mengambil jarak yang lumayan jauh dari Izaya. Tapi, saat dia melihat ekspresi Izaya yang sepertinya tengah berkonsentrasi pada apapun itu yang ada di layar monitor Celty, Shizuo jadi penasaran. Pasalnya, Shizuo jarang—tidak pernah melihat ekspresi muka begitu dari si kutu. Ekspresinya tegang, tapi sepertinya agak blushing karena malu. Tapi malu kenapa?

Rasa penasaran akhirnya meluluhkan kegengsiannya untuk bertanya. "Hoi, kutu! Lagi ngapain kau? Baca apa, hah?"

Bukannya mendapat balasan dari si kutu tercinta, malah disodorin PDA sama Celty [S-sebaiknya jangan liat deh!] kira-kira begitu yang tertulis di PDA Celty.

Bingung akan kelakuan temannya itu, Shizuo makin penasaran. Apa sih yang lagi mereka baca sampai dia nggak boleh liat? Segitunya! "Hoi, Izaya!" panggilnya sambil menepuk pundak sang informan ber-hoodie bulu.

Izaya yang lagi spaneng sama tulisan di layar monitor Celty, balik ke dunia nyata. "eh, Shizu-chan! Mite, mite~" Izaya yang jika minus mata author nggak nambah, sedang dalam kondisi yang aneh. Shizuo yang nggak bodo-bodo amat pun tau itu. Mukanya merah dan sepertinya ada sedikit darah yang mau keluar dari hidungnya. Habis liat apaan nih anak?

Terhasut apapun itu yang ada di layar monitor Celty, yang bisa bikin si kutu hampir mimisan, Shizuo dengan berani berniat membaca bacaan yang sepertinya punya damage besar itu. Kalau dia tahan sampai tidak mimisan, berarti dia bisa membuktikan kalau dirinya lebih hebat dari si kutu-ngaku-informan itu! SMART!

1 menit…

2 menit…

5 menit berlalu tanpa ada suara sedikitpun dari Shizuo…

"ne~ Shizu-chan? Bagaimana?" seringgai licik nangkring di wajah imut paman informan (Izaya: sudah berapa kali kau memanggilku paman heh? Umurku 21 taun TAU!)

Beberapa saat kemudian, Izaya yang tidak sabar pengin tau reaksi seperti apa yang terjadi pada Shizuo menarik bahu si ex-bartender sama kursi-kursinya. Dan yang terlihat adalah… Shizuo dengan seragam bartendernya belumuran darah segar yang menetes deras dari hidungnya. Pipinya merah, tapi wajahnya pucat(?) mungkin karena dia mimisan sekitar setengah literan kali ya?

"I-izaya-kun… Ap-apa apaan ini, hah?" Tanya si ex-bartender sambil mencet hidungnya yang nggak mau berhenti mengeluarkan darah dan tangan satunya nunjuk-nunjuk layar monitor.

Izaya menyodorkan sekotak tissue sambil menyumpalkan selembar tissue ke hidungnya sendiri yang juga berdarah. "ne~? itu namanya fanfic! Shizu-chan nggak tau ya~? Bego deh." Si informan tertawa melecehkan.

Sebenarnya Shizuo mau marah, tapi entah kenapa kepalanya penuh. Nggak bisa nge-delete satu katapun dari fic yang dia baca di layar monitor Celty. "iya aku tahu ini namanya fanfic… tapi… INI KAN FIC YAOI! RATE M, IZAYA! M! dan liat—liat siapa yang ada dalam fic ini!" Shizuo yang masih bersimbah darah murka sejadi-jadinya.

"Iya! Aku tau! Itu kau dan aku~! Hebat kan~" jawab si kutu loncat dengan cengiran menyebalkan seolah tak terjadi apapun di fic yang barusan mereka baca. Padahal jelas-jelas rate M gitu…

Shizuo bingung. Binguuung banget sama si kutu-sekali-injek-mati itu. Kok dia marah enggak, ngamuk enggak, meletus juga enggak. Padahal jelas jelas dirinya dan musuh bebuyutannya sendiri ditulis lagi melakukan hal yang author-sendiri-nggak-mau-nulis.

"Dan kau tau apa lagi, Shizu-chan~?" Tanya Izaya dengan suara diimut-imutkan. "Yang bikin fic itu Erika-chan lho~ hebat kan~?"

Bagaikan kesamber petir di siang bolong di tengah padang gurun di afrika nun jauh disono, Shizuo secara reflex melihat ke arah si empunya nama. Erika Karisawa. Ternyata nona otaku sudah selesai memperbaiki laptop milik bos Shizuo yang terlupakan.

"nee~ Shizuo-san, sekarang laptop-mu sudah benar!" cengiran lebar numpang lewat di wajah otakunya. "aku tidak akan minta imbalan kok! Hanya… aku ada permintaan keciiilll!"

Belum sempat Shizuo mengatakan sepatah kata, langsung dipotong oleh Izaya "ne~ Erika-chan, tentu saja Shizu-chan akan mengabulkan permohonanmu~ nah, sebutkan saja!" kata Izaya ringan sembari menyeringgai nakal.

Secepat kilat Erika mengutarakan permintaannya sebelum Shizuo mengatakan kata-kata penolakan. "Bisakah Shizuo-san dan Izaya-kun kisu~? Sekaliii saja, lalu aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi!" pinta Erika dengan sepenuh hati.

Muka Shizuo memanas. Rasanya darah yang mati-matian ia tahan akan mengalir lagi dari hidungnya. "A-apa-apaan permintaanmu itu? Gila! Aku nggak mau!"

"Hiks… Shizuo-san jahat! Padahal sudah aku bantu membetulkan laptop Tom-san!" kata Erika mulai terisak. "

"OGAH!" Shizuo teriak-teriak sambil menjambak rambutnya yang di cat kuning dengan nista.

"ayolah shizu-chan, cuma light kiss nggak masalah kan? anggap sebagai uang servis buat Erika-chan" seru Izaya sambil mengejar-ngejar Shizuo di dalam rumah Shinra yang berakibat semua barang hancur mental ke luar jendela.

"Gak mau! Sapa loe sapa gue?" timpal Shizuo malu-malu tapi mau seraya berlari mengelilingi apartemen mewah milik sahabatnya yang bagai kepompong itu.

Sementara kedua Tom and Jerry itu sedang berlarian kesana kemari, Erika sang fujoshi akut sibuk memotret sana sini mengabadikan apa yang disebutnya 'adegan yaoi masa kini' itu untuk bahan fanfic berikutnya.

JEPRET!

Tak sengaja blitz kamera Erika mengenai mata Shizuo *bukan blitznya sih. cahayanya doang*. Seketika Shizuo langsung berbalik ke arahnya dan menaburkan sumpah serapah pada si empunya kamera bagai menaburkan bawang goreng di atas bubur ayam.

Dan beruntungnya lagi, Erika yang mau lari karena takut dihajar Shizuo malah kesandung buku-entah-apa yang bertebaran di lantai akibat ulah duo penghancur Ikeburo itu. Lho, kok beruntung? karena, disini nih bagian menariknya... XD

.

Detik pertama, Erika jatuh kesandung buku.

.

Detik ke lima, Izaya masih lari kearah Shizuo yang sedang memaki-maki Erika

.

Detik ke sepuluh, Izaya kesandung Erika

.

Detik ke duabelas, Izaya jatuh pas diatas Shizuo

.

Detik ke limabelas, Izaya dan Shizuo... kissu. Berkat bantuan dari Erika-san XD

.

Detik ke duapuluh, karena keterbatasan kapasitas otak dikarenakan kebanyakan mikir yaoi, Sang Fujoshi baru sadar adegan live di depannya dan langsung menyemburkan darah 20 meter/second dari hidungnya.

.

Dan cerita inipun berakhir dengan mengenaskan. Erika-san masuk rumah sakit karena kehabisan darah, meskipun senyum mesum terus terpampang di wajahnya selama dia KO. Apartemen Shinra hancur lebur sementara sang culprit lari mengejar kutu sambil mengangkat tiang apartemen Shinra yang sudah rata dengan kamar di bawahnya *yah anggap saja apartemennya bertiang* serta banyak lagi hasil sampingannya, seperti pajak naik dan certain author berhenti menulis mendadak *sebenarnya karena malas sih :P*

.

~FIN~

.

dan lagi-lagi fic saya rampung dengan tidak elitnya... *someone: bukannya semua fic anda berakhir tidak elit yak?*  
>yah, tapi setidaknya kelar juga XD<p>

Special Thanks for kimi-kimi Rezakiano yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fic saya yang kagak kelar itu *membungkuk 135 drajat*  
>dan maaf kalo fic itu harus saya hapus TTATT<p>

anyway? anyone any review please? :3


End file.
